If things had been different
by harrymione4ever7
Summary: Harry is mistreated at the Dursleys, our favourite greasy git comes to rescue him and has a few surprises in store! R&R Please This is an AU story Rating may change as story continues
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Here is another story. I know I have the others also, but at the moment I can't think of anything for them. So I hope you like this. Read and review!

**What if things were different**

**Prologue: My first friend**

In privet drive, there was a normal family, the Dursleys. Everything in their house was normal, at least so it seemed. It wasn't quite normal, because of their nephew. They didn't like him. The small three year old boy didn't know why his family hated him and wouldn't let him have any friends. He was very bright for his age and could do special things, but the Dursleys didn't know. He kept it a secret, because he was afraid he would get punished if he was any better than his cousin. He didn't have any friends, because the Dursleys didn't want him to. He was the only one awake this late, because it was so uncomfortable in his cupboard.

But in the house next to the Dursleys, there was also a small little girl awake. But not because she had to sleep in a cupboard or had parents who didn't like her, but for the fact that after midnight she would be four and going to the Kindergarten. She was also very bright and didn't have any friends because of it. But she hoped that she could at least make one friend in Kindergarten. And with that thought she fell a sleep.

The next morning

"Boy, wake up you are going in the Kindergarten!" he heard his uncle shout.

"I am up. Will I be in the same as Dudley?" he dared to ask

"No, we wouldn't want you to disturb our Dudders in making friends." Petunia said.

"Dudley, boy, get in the car!" he and his cousin got in the car and he was the first to be set of at the Kindergarten. His aunt and uncle didn't care, so the drove on and let him be on his own. He went inside as he heard a small voice

"Hello, are you new here, too?"

"Yes, I am Harry Potter and you are?"

"I am Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you. Do you think we could be friends? I don't have any."

"Sure, but why don't you have any friends? You are so nice."

"I… I like to read and so nobody want to be my friend, I understand if you don't want either." She started crying.

"Shh, it is ok. I'd love to be your friend, I like to read also."

"Oh that's fantastic." She hugged him. So for the rest of the day they got to know each other and enjoyed the company.

"So how old are you?" Harry asked.

"I turned four today and you?"

"Congratulations. I turned also four today."

"Wow this is cool, would you like to come to my house to celebrate? Or do you celebrate with your friends?"

"I don't have any friends beside you and I'd love to come to your house, but my family doesn't like me to have friends and I am not sure whether they will drive me or not. Where do you live?"

"Number three, Privet Drive!" she exclaimed

"Wicked," he said "I live at number four!"

"Ah you live with these ugly people, but how comes I haven't met you yet? They often come to visit, because your father, or is he you said your name is Potter, but their name is Dursley."

"I am their nephew. And I live with them since I was one. And they never take me anywhere, but perhaps uncle Vernon will be pleased that I became friends with you, because he likes your father."

"But why does he like my father?"

"Because you have money! But don't think I just wanted to be your friend because of that."

"I don't think that, you are my first friend and would like if we could stay friends forever?"

"Sure, best friends forever!" they held hands. At that moment the two didn't know that they wouldn't be neighbours any longer.

Two days later the Dursleys moved, because Vernon got promoted. He bought a very big house in Oxford. The two promised each other to stay in contact, but it didn't last. The Dursleys made sure Harry didn't send any letters. So they lost contact.

* * *

So there you go it is short I know, but it is just the prologue I promise they are getting longer. So please Read and Review! 


	2. Family

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but school started and didn't have much time, so here is the new chapter I hope you like it read and review plz!!! **

**I wanted to thank **Hotkat144, Mrs. Marauder, SirLady Lupin for reviewing, I hope the next time I get more reviews.

**Chapter 2: Family**

"_Sure, best friends forever!" they held hands. _

A six year old boy awoke from his dream, the last sentence he could remember very well. To him it seemed like yesterday, but it was over two years ago, since he had seen his best friend. After they moved his life got worse and he was being abused.

Somewhere in a school in Scotland

"How do you think they are doing?" a woman asked

"I think fine, Dumbledore said he put them with nice people and we mustn't worry!" the man answered

"I am not so sure I would feel better if we checked up on them, I'll go as tabby!"

"Ok you go and I hold of the headmaster!" he gave her a passionate kiss and the woman transformed into a cat and ran outside.

Later in Privet Drive

'What did he say three or four?' she thought 'I think three' and with that she ran to number three and sat there, waiting till someone left.

In the afternoon, she finally saw a little girl leaving the house, so she could play in the garden. The cat joined her.

"Oh, you are a very nice cat, what is your name?" the little four year old asked. "I think I name you Kitty! I'll ask mum if I can keep you!"

Cat's POV (A/N: I know it is evil, but I think everyone already guessed who the cat is )

With that the little girl ran inside shouting "MUMMY, MUMMY!"

"What's the matter Hermione?" the mother asked and I was sure this is my daughter, but where is my son?

"Mum there is a cat, can I keep her?" she gave her mother the best puppy dog look and I had to smile, I think now it was time for me to transform, so I went back behind the house and transformed into my normal self and rang the bell.

The mother came and opened the door "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I need to talk to you!" I could she her stir a little as I said my name and she told Hermione to play again.

"Come in, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you!" with that we walked into the kitchen.

"Robert, come down, we have a visitor!" the woman said. "Oh, where are my manners, I am Jane Granger, and the man coming downstairs is my husband Robert!"

"Nice to meet you! I think you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are the mother of Hermione!"

"Yes that's right, but not only of her, but also of Harry! Do you know where he is, he should be living with you!"

"Oh no, he used to live next door with the Dursley family, until they moved to Oxford. They weren't very nice people, but Harry was a nice boy. He is best friends with Hermione, but he didn't respond a single letter she sent to him, so she is very upset. I think he isn't treated very well!"

"Thank you for being so honest with me, I'll immediately go and search for him, as for you I must plead you to tell Hermione the truth, because the war has ended and we can care for her again. I am so sorry, but I thank you very much!"

"It isn't a problem, we loved her, but she belongs to you, her father and her twin, who seems to be her best friend. And I am expecting."

"Oh this is wonderful, again thank you and I'll come again as soon as I found my son! Good bye!" I left and apparated to Hogsmeade.

In Hogsmeade

I entered the 'Three Broomsticks' and asked if I could use the fire and of course I could.

"Severus Snape!" I called furiously. (A/N: How many of you where expecting this?)

"What is it honey?"

"Dumbledore! He separated our children! While one is living happy, the other one is perhaps being abused by Lily's horrible sister!"

"I'll come at once, we'll search them together!" And few minutes later Severus was standing in the 'Three Broomsticks'.

"Ok, we'll go to a muggle office in Oxford and ask for them."

Meanwhile by the Grangers'

"Hermione dear, we have to tell you something. You are not our real daughter, you have been adopted."

"Oh mum, but why? Didn't my real parents want me?"

"Oh yes, they wanted you, but they couldn't take care of you and your brother, because there was a war."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes you have, and he happens to be your best friend!"

"Harry? Harry is my brother?"

"Yes, actually he is your twin brother! Furthermore you are a witch and Harry is a wizard, as are your parents!"

"And why are you telling me now? Am I going to live with them again?2

"Yes you are, and with Harry, if they find him. But the rest is for your parents to tell you! And please keep in mind we really love you, but you belong with them!" she said hugging her daughter

"Thanks auntie Jane! I hope they find him! I can't wait seeing him again." And so they talked and played with a little girl hoping her real parents and her brother would turn up soon.

The same time in Oxford

Severus' POV

"So this isn't too far the man said! Let's go there and rescue our little boy. Dumbledore will pay for this!" I said to my wife

"Yeah!" So after 10 minutes walk we arrived at the house and rang the bell.

"Hello, who are you?" a horse faced woman greeted us.

"We are Minerva McGonagall-Snape and Severus Snape, and we want our son back!"

"Then, this happens to be a mistake; we don't have your son!"

"Yes you have, he was adopted by Lily and James Potter and is named Harry Potter! So show us to our son, or we have to use our _sticks_!"

"Ok, come in." She led us to a small cupboard and in there lay our Harry.

"Oh Harry, how are you? We are taking you away from here!" Minerva said to him. As she carried him out, you could sea ha had light bruises and a broken arm.

"You are going to pay for this!" I said "But first I'll take my son to a hospital."

So we went out and apparated to St. Mungos.

"Min, you are going to get our daughter, while I am waiting here till he is healed!"

With that she went to the Grangers to fetch our daughter.

Inside, Harry had been healed and started asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"I Harry am your father Severus Snape. Lily and James only adopted you, and unfortunately when they died, you had to live with this horrible people. Trust us this wasn't planed like this."

"So you are my father. Who is my mother, and where is she?"

"Your mother is Minerva McGonagall-Snape, and she is currently fetching your twin sister!"

"So I have a twin sister also! This is too good to be true, and now you are going to say, the I am going to meat my best friend Hermione again!"

I began to chuckle

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because your best friend happens to be your sister!" And with that he fainted, it was simply to much for him. When he awoke

"So, was it real or was everything just a dream?"

"It was real, and one more, which I couldn't say before is, Harry you are a wizard."

"I am a what? Magic doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does! I'll demonstrate it!" with that I waved my wand and let my cloak fly

"Wicked!" he exclaimed. "This was…" he wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a bone crushing hug from his best friend.

"Mione it is so good to see you, but I need to breathe!"

"Harry how I missed you! And now you are my brother!"

"Yes, this is so cool!"

"Kids, we have to go home!" Minerva said and with that the new family went to the Snape Manor.

* * *

So please leave a review and I try to update sooner! I hope you liked it! 


	3. Wizarding World

Hey here I am again, sorry I didn't update for so long and I think I will have lost some readers, but I hope you like it and please review!!! And of course thanks to my previous reviewers!!

**Chapter Three: Learning about the Wizarding World**

As they entered Snape Manor, the two children gasped. It was huge.

"So this is where we are going to live?" asked Harry shyly. This would be to good to be true!!

"Yeah Harry this our home! So would you like a tour through the house?" his father answered

"Of course we'd love that, or Harry" Hermione said immediately

"Sure. So let's begin!"

They started to walk in the basement, and every now and then Severus and Minerva explained something to their children.

"So now let's go upstairs, there are the sleeping quarters, our working rooms and the library" Severus said and Hermione and Harry got big eyes at the word library and Severus chuckled "Minnie I think they got this from you!"

"So what Sevie I like it that my kids love books."

"Don't call me Sevie!" the two children exchanged meaningful looks. When they reached the end of the stairs, Minerva told the.

"So the first room o the right is yours Madeleine, oh I mean Hermione and the room next to that is yours Harry. They are linked by a door so you aren't separated. You got a bathroom attached to your rooms, you don't mind sharing one, do you?" she asked and receiving a nod from two speechless children she continued."Over there on the right side is the master bed room and behind that there a guest rooms. At the end there are our working rooms and behind your rooms is the library. So I think that was enough for the moment, go and get settled and then come to dinner in one our, if you need anything call Susie the house elf." And with that the two older Snapes went down to the living room, letting their two children get used to their new surroundings.

"Harry can you believe it?"

"No, but why did she call you Madeleine?"

"I don't know I think we have to ask her later, so come on. My room first" she shouted and then they went in. They gasped once more. There was a large room with a king sized bed and many cupboards. The wall was painted in light orange witch pleased Hermione. Then they saw two doors and opened the first one.

"Oh look this is the bath room, and I think this is the door to my room!" Harry said, inspecting the also huge bath room.

"Let's go and look into your room!" Hermione said eagerly and they went through the door. As they entered they saw nearly the same as the had seen in Hermione's room, only that Harry's wall was painted in a light blue. The two children were content with their new surroundings and the both had the same thought.

"Let's go to the library!" they said in unison and then started giggling. They went outside Harry's room and into the library, an Hermione nearly fainted as she looked into the room that was twice as big as their rooms. The two kids enjoyed themselves and each took out a book and started to read.

Meanwhile downstairs

"I am so happy Severus to have my children back with me!"

"Me too, Minnie, me too. After dinner we have to tell them everything, I'm sure you got them confused when you called her Madeleine. And not only that but about Hogwarts, about everything."

"I know we need to go shopping with them tomorrow, too. When are you going to talk to Albus?"

" I don't know I think tomorrow. But he didn't knew they were our, did he?"

"No he didn't but that doesn't give him the right to separate the twins. Even if they were James' and Lily's, he didn't have to separate them."

"Yeah I know. I will tell him everything so that he is prepared when they are attending Hogwarts." There was a small pop and Susie the house elf came to set the table for dinner.

"Thanks Susie, and when you brought the food, we'd like you to meet our children!" Minerva said

"Oh master Sandy and mistress Maddie are here again? What a joy!" said the elf, once again disappearing to catch the food.

"Harry, Hermione, come to dinner" Severus shouted and soon you could hear two pairs of feet running down the stairs. "Sit down, please" ad the two sat down on the table, when again a pop could be heard and Susie came with the food.

"Children this is Susie our house elf, if you need anything call her, she'll be pleased to help you! Susie this are our children..." before she could continue, Susie started sobbing

"Master Sandy and Mistress Maddie it's so good to see you again" Harry and Hermione looked at their parents confused and everus said

"Later, now let's eat." They all enjoyed dinner and when everyone was finished, Minerva said

"We have a lot to tell you so go over to the sofa, we'll be there shortly and then we can explain everything." The two kids obeyed and sat down on the sofa, meanwhile Minerva was fetching a box. So when Minerva and Severus were seated, Severus started.

"So let's start, first of all Harry and Hermione are not your real birth names as you might have noticed. Here are your birth certificates." He made a swish with his wand and two parchments appeared. He handed them to his children ad they read them.

_Name: __Sanfort__Medwin__Snape_

_Date of birth: __31__st__ July, 2.00 am_

_Parents: Severus __Snape__ and Minerva McGonagall-__Snape_

_Siblings: Madeleine __Sarita__ Lily__Snape_

Harry looked at his parents "Are you insane, why do I have such awful names and Hermione such pretty ones?" Hermione, or better Madeleine chuckled.

"Look Harry, or Sandy as we are going to call you from now on, there is a reason behind them. The first name, of both of you, is name from our families, with our beginning letter, that left for Harry only Sanfort, and the middle name has a meaning. Harry yours means powerful friend and is teutonic and Hermione, Sarita means little princess and is Hebrew, and the third name is the one of your godmother, but more I'll explain later."

"Oh that's nice, I think I can stick with Sandy" looking over Maddie's shoulder he read her date of birth: July 31st 2.03 am. "I am older, than you!" he said.

"Yeah but only by three minutes"

"Children you can argue later, we a lot to discuss." Severus interrupted them. "So you wonder perhaps why you don't look like us, it is a glamour charm, which I'll be lifting now." And again he made a movement with his wand and the two began to change. When the changing finished Minerva conjured a mirror and they both looked in it. They realised that they looked very much alike. Both had black hair now, Hermione's was down her shoulders and Harry's wasn't unruly anymore. They had both Severus' onyx eyes, and fortunately their mother's nose. Harry didn't need glasses anymore.

"So this is our true self? Are we identical twins?"

"Both times a yes" Minerva said with a smile "It's very rare that a boy and a girl are identical twins, but you are. And therefore you share a special bond."

"So this was it about the family things, now you are going to learn everything about the Wizarding world." Serverus said."So where to start. Ok there happened to be a very bad dark wizard, his name was Voldemort. He was defeated six years ago, by the two of you. This is why you both have the scars on your shoulders, Sandy's yours is on your right and Maddie's yours is on your left. In the Wizarding world you are very famous and are known as the twins who lived!" he snorted.

"Yeah, and there was a prophecy made about the two of you, but I'll tell you the contents on your eleventh birthday!" Minerva said

"But why not now?" Harry asked

"Because you are to young to understand it properly. As for what I said before your godmother Lily, or as Sandy might have known her as his mother, she and her husband James adopted you, when we heard of the prophecy, because your father was a spy for the light side, and it would be strange if he had suddenly children, when he didn't even have a wife. You must understand, that no many know of our marriage and when Voldemort comes back, Severus will be a spy again!"

"But that is awful! And why didn't we live together at the Dursleys?" Hermione asked

"This is one thing we don't know, but we intend to find out!" Severus said through gritted teeth

"Daddy when Voldemort comes back I am going to be a spy, too!" Sandy exclaimed

"We will see!" Severus said chuckling at the antics of his son

"There is one important thing left, as the twins who lived, you were known as Harry and Hermione Potter, so nobody will recognize you as the twins who lived. Thus you can have a normal childhood and when we all think the time is right, we'll let the rest of the world into our little secret ok?"

"Yeah, but why did we live and Lily and James got killed?" Maddie asked

"Because the died to save you! Lily was my best friend, and I blame myself for their deaths." Severus answered with a sadness in his eyes

"Oh daddy!" Maddie said and hugged her father who lifted her up.

"Don't blame yourself, they did it because the loved you, they wanted our children to live!"

"Yeah, but she was my best friend!"

"I know Severus I know! Children I think it's time for you to go to bed!" Minerva said and the kids whished their parents good night, gave each one a kiss and went upstairs to their rooms.

"Good night little sister"

"Good night big bro" Maddie answered, to tired to argue. So the each went to their own room got ready and went to bed to think about everything.

Sometime in the night there was suddenly a thunderstorm and Maddie got up and went to Sandy's room.

"Sandy, wake up!" she said whimpering

"What is it?"said a sleepy Sandy

"I am afraid of thunderstorms, can I sleep in your bed?"

"Of course you can I will always be there for you and protect you!" he moved a bit so she could climb next to him.

As he said that, Maddie knew he would keep this promise, after all he was her big brother, her best friend, her soul mate. With these thoughts she began to sleep.

* * *

So I managed one chapter! I hope you like it, and if you have any ideas, tell them. I hope the next update will come sooner!! So please review!!!! 


End file.
